


Royalty

by Dreaming_Writer



Series: All my LU works [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: An AU of my other Reader-Insert story, Animal Death, Dimension Travel, Found Family, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Purring, Reader is a Cat, Scratches and other injuries, Time Travel, Written Genderneutral so everyone may enjoy it, and a bit of a jerk, but nothing is graphically described, but that's fine, no beta - we die like men, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Writer/pseuds/Dreaming_Writer
Summary: Written for Cat themed LU Discord week.-A cat stumbles into the Link's camp and decides to adopt them.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Reader & The boys
Series: All my LU works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653898
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Did you know that while cats can see color, they cannot differ between orange, pink and red? For them it looks the same and it is proven that they are their favorite colors.

** Royalty **

You had had a decent day so far up, until one of your dearest servant suddenly decided to stuff you into a too tight carriage and to drag you into a moving room with much too many humans in it. You hated it, because your orientation got always really messed up by these stupid carriages, but your human seemed to think of it as a necessity. And being the good human-owner you were, you let them. Though not without protesting, because there was a high chance that they would drag you to that white-clad man that reeked of death and fear of your animal colleagues.

Your older brother, the family dog, was utterly terrified of him and loved to tell you horror stories he’d heard about that guy. You knew that the gullible idiot would believe anything someone told him, and even though you didn’t like the white clad man, he had yet to do something utterly scaring.

You were a cat after all, you wouldn’t let some silly scents and ghost stories scare you. You had dignity after all - which couldn’t be said about those fools called dogs, but it didn’t matter, you loved your brother anyway.

And then suddenly your day went from bad to horrible as the world around you was swallowed in a rainbow of dark colors.

And then you were free and were spit out onto a grassy field which was utterly horrible, because your long and shiny fur, which you had just cleaned before the beginning of your journey, got dirty and you had utterly lost your orientation.

This sucked.

Miserably you trotted along your way, trying to reorientate yourself and get back home. But no matter how far you wandered, you couldn’t catch anything even remotely familiar. By now your fur was a mess, your paws hurt, and you were slowly but surely getting hungry. Where was your useless servants/family when you needed them? That’s what you had adopted them for after all!

Your brother often said that it was actually the other way around, but you always flipped him off. You knew better than him, after all. If he wanted to be an obedient fool, who were you to stop him? You’d sit back, relax and watch the spectacle. It was most times very entertaining.

Finally after what felt like hours of uselessly prowling around, you caught the scent of a human preparing food. This gave you knew energy. Humans were gullible after all, they would share.

And so you ran until you caught sight of the horde of humans that had the food you needed. They looked…different than the humans you were used to and their exchangeable furs were different, too. Probably a subspecies then, if one were to judge by their ears, behavior and language.

Being the cat you were you never really had bothered to learn and understand your servants, they were beneath you after all, they only had to understand you. So you did not care much for the fact that these humans chittered in another language than yours did. They would learn, too after all.

After approaching what was apparently either the mother or the servant of them all, for they gave out the food, you sat down and caught their attention with a simple: “Hi.”

He blinked down at you, surprised. Well, he had apparently never dealt with a cat before. Only dogs, if your nose was to be trusted. So you would have to elaborate for their ignorance: “Feed me.”

Slowly they reached for something when another human who smelled much stronger like dog (almost like he was the dog) came running, talking in their weird human language and wildly gesticulating.

(“No Wild, no! That’s a cat! You can’t eat a cat!”)

Dog human then finally turned and gave you some delicious food in a bowl under the other’s watchful eyes. “Yeah, watch and learn” you commented. “If you’re supposed to serve me until I find my way home, you gotta learn fast.”

Then suddenly a young one came closer with a huge smile on his face and dared to pick you up without your consent. Instantly you voiced your protest, but he ignored it and instead cuddled you closer.

(“Oh! It’s so fluffy and cute! Can we keep it, please?!”)

Okay, his ear scratches were really good…

(Time seemed trapped for a moment between Wind’s begging, the cat’s blessed purring and Twilight’s pleading puppy eyes. Then he sighed and gave in, closing his eye and massaged his temples.)

And this is how you gained nine new servants.

At first some of them didn’t seem too happy with their new role as your subordinates, but you knew they’d get used to it fast, like some of the others did. This was admittingly not surprising.

What was surprising was, while you travelled with them, that dog human could literally turn into a dog and would try and talk to you. It was a big dog, admittingly, but you were not scared, for he seemed friendly.

“What’s your name?” he’d ask. “You may call me Royalty, for that’s what my other servants called me” you answered, not even stopping your bath to look at him, for he was not worth it.

“And what do you call yourself?” Dog Man asked then. “In order to learn that you’ll first have to rise in my servant’s ranks.” He chuckled at that, as if what you had just said was incredibly funny.

And then he asked: “Well, where are you other servants then?” And you glared at him and answered: “Lost, obviously. And I will find them, cause they’re my servants. And that’s the only reason I bother to hang around you.”

^0v0^

The nine were very strange. Well, aside from the obvious dog man issue and their kitten’s lack of personal space there were some other abnormalities. But you had not much care for that. Because to be entirely honest, they were okay to hang around.

One of them would always make sure to keep his exchangeable furs extra clean. You’d watch him and when he was done, you’d go and congratulate him, the scent mark you made on his furs the prize for his hygiene but also so that every other cat in the region knew that he was one of your servants and wouldn’t dare to claim them.

He always seemed very passionate after receiving them. One time he even did that strange eyewater leaking that humans sometimes did.

(“Someone keep that cat away from me, please! I just worked so hard to get all the fur off my things and now that little monster has put its fleabitten hide all over it again!”)

Another one would always smell like birds. You assumed that they were his favorite food and thus, because he was always nice to you and let you have your space when you wanted it and gave you cuddles when you wanted them, you thanked him profoundly by sharing a meal you had caught and prepared just for him, wasn’t that nice of you? It was his favorite food after all.

He was so happy, his eyes leaked. Huh, that seemed to be a common thread. Apparently these humans do it when they are happy, nice to know.

(“This cat is insane…it actually managed to kill a cucco…”)

(Maybe we should let it fight against some monsters the next time we find some. It would kill them all…”)

(“We’re not letting my kitty fight!”)

(“Sky? You okay? Why are you crying?”)

(“T-That monster...k-killed…”)

(“Royalty is not a monster!”)

(“Who even named that fleabag Royalty?!”)

Then there was another one, who seemed to be a little vary of you at first. So like with a scared little kitten you would slowly ease yourself closer, whenever he was staring intensely at these white leaves that humans loved to stare at. It was like hunting, only you couldn’t let your prey get away this time.

And then whenever he looked up and saw you, you’d speak comforting words, so he may trust you. He was apparently only a kitten after all, too, even if he only was a human one. And thus you treated him like a terrified little kitten, always carefully coming closer.

It was fascinating to see his eyes shifting and even changing colors. You could watch this spectacle for hours.

And then finally after actually hours of stalking and waiting his eye color would set on that really pretty one. And he’d slowly and carefully reach out to you. This was a definite win.

(“ _Okay, so maybe this cat is not as bad as the other ones we have encountered…_ ”)

And then there was this horrible day when one of them picked you up and tried to turn you around many times.

(“Huh, I wonder if it is a boy or a girl…’cause it’s been so long with us and we must stop calling it a it…”)

You didn’t let him, of course and took instantly revenge.

(“Ouch.”)

(“Well, you shouldn’t have done that then. And now hold still so I can heal this scratches.”)

(“But I don’t want to keep calling it an it! It’s not fair for it!”)

(“Well, maybe consider calling the cat a they then? Because they apparently don’t want you in their private affairs, which is understandable.”)

Finally but not last there stood out this one human which smelled just like dog man did, just with rabbits. One night, when everyone but you and him were sleeping and you were not in the mood to wake one of the other humans to give you the pets you deserved for being a good owner, you made your way over to him and promptly placed yourself on his legs and demanded: “Pet me, Servant.”

(“No way in hell, cat. I’m not falling for your charming tricks.”)

And they rudely shoved you off.

Thus you spent the next hour hunting.

And then you came back and put your spoil in front of him, before jumping back on the place you had claimed and demanded once more: “Pet me, rabbit.”

(Legend stared at the dead bunny at his feet, then at the purring cat in his lap, then back at the dead animal. The threat was clear. He didn’t even realize it when his hands started running through soft fur, the purring intensifying. How did this demon cat know about that?!)

Your new servants continued travelling, and as you continued travelling with them, they slowly eased themselves into a rhythm. They would call you your human given name in their language – as dog man assured you - whenever they would beg for your attention, they would pet you when you wanted it and they’d accept it whenever you want your space, you were their owner after all – the exception being the kitten, but he was a kitten after all, so that was okay and of course they would dine with you together.

Some seemed to accept their new status more than others but you didn’t care much about their opinions.

It was a simple life, but it was utterly fine until you would find a way to reorient yourself and get home.

At least that was until that one day.

(There was a trap with too many monsters because Dark Link was apparently done with just watching and sending monsters then and there. And the worst thing was that the monsters were as coordinated and tactical as the Links. When did they get so smart?!)

It was utter chaos and you even fell off the head of the healer where you had taken to hold some of your naps while you were travelling because that human was one of the calmer ones, apparently used to the wild life you all were living.

Hissing and spitting you watched how your servants were attacked by a load of…whatever they were. That was brutal property damage! How dare them! Didn’t they know you owned them? They’re yours and only yours to command around and if they don’t listen to punish!

How dare these things! They had no right! How dare them!

And that’s when you looked around and saw the dark figure hidden within the shade of some trees, probably invisible to the poor eyesight that humans had. And it clicked within your brain.

These things were coordinated by that dark human! They were only servants, too!

Which meant in order to stop these things from hurting your property you’d have to get rid of this dark human, who didn’t smell like a human, but death and ashes.

And even though your instincts told you that it was a really stupid idea and that you should get out of there, you climbed the tree about the man of darkness. He briefly glanced at you, showing his teeth, but not seeing you as a threat, instead continued watching his servants assaulting yours.

Big mistake, buddy.

With a mighty yowl you jumped down and attacked.

(And suddenly the monsters stopped being coordinated and finally, finally just when everything had seemed lost they managed to turn the tide, defeating the now disorientated enemies quickly.)

(“ _What just happened?”_ they all asked themselves. Why did this happen? Why didn’t Dark Link just finish them off when he had the chance?)

(And that’s when they heard the curses and the hissing.)

Clawing and biting whatever surface you could you told the human to call his servants back. He didn’t listen, so you continued your attack. He tried to hit you and/or pull you off but you were lucky and faster.

(And then from all things that could happen, of all things the scene in front of them happened: Dark Link cursing and fighting to get Royalty off him, the cat crawling around his head scratching and biting wherever they could.. That was until the dark being finally got lucky and managed to grab enough fur to pull the fluffy savior off him and with hate-filled red eyes…)

Suddenly a sharp tug on your fur and you were on the ground. Everything hurt…and why was the world spinning? No fair, there was no way you could reorient yourself now…

Oh cat…the dark men now got his two brothers to fight, too? Not fair…

You tried to get up, but you couldn’t. Something caught the edge of your eyes, but you couldn’t really see it as the world started to darken.

Guess your servants would have to do well on their own now, but at least you tried to be a good owner and to save their hides. Guess that’s how life is?

(…and brought his sword down.)

Pain.

Darkness.

(Instantly eight Links were upon the dark being, the last one quickly activating his healing magic in hope of saving the animal that had become part of their group and had risked its life to help them.)

(The dark being simply disappeared into the shadows.)

…

…

…

(“Will Royalty be better soon? Will they survive?”)

(“I don’t know. Everything is in the hands of the goddesses now.”)

…

…

…

(“Last night their fever broke. They are a fighter.”)

(“When will they wake up, then?”)

(“Aww…you do care.”)

(“No I don’t. It’s just I don’t want to be indebted to that demon of a cat of all beings.”)

…

…

…

Warmth.

By reflex you start to purr, because that feeling was nicer than whatever you felt for however long it was. Instantly careful human hands cradle you and pet you in places where you could melt from.

Slowly you blinked your eyes open against the soft light that was the evening sun. Near the weakly burning fire there were three of the humans, one of them being healer - who was also one petting you - and the dog man as a dog.

One of the other two was unsurprisingly kitten, who as soon as he saw you awake quickly scooped you up under the scolding of the healer.

The last one was surprisingly the human with the colorful eyes. He smiled at you and got up, probably to alert your other servants that you had woken.

And wow, what were their reactions!

Suddenly it was like you were true royalty for all of them. Where before they had mostly only left you scraps - which was highly insulting but better than nothing – you now got milk and freshly prepared fish and other meat. They even gave you a medal for your bravery, though it’s clinking sounds were highly annoying.

(The bell now bound around Royalty’s neck gave many reasons to coo, especially when the cat swatted annoyed at it sometimes.)

But all in all life was good.

And you didn’t care what any of your servants wanted, as soon as you’d reorientate yourself and get home you’d enforce your new servants – dare you even say it, family – to stay with your old ones. Cause you’d never let either stay behind, there was no way.

Humans were social creatures after all, they would deal.

It didn’t matter what your older brother said. And you’d bet he’ll get along great with the dog man anyway…

Because after all they all had no say in this. Only you. Cause you were their owner and head of family after all.

Purring as knowing paws strode through your long and gleaming fur you couldn’t help but be happy.

And inwardly – because never, never outwardly – you had to admit that all your humans made better family than servants anyway.

Because in the end family stuck together and that was the most important thing anyway.


End file.
